


Name Your Price

by OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Fake AH Crew/ GTA, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bank Robbery, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Drinking, Fake AH Crew, GTA, Gun Kink, Hand Jobs, Heist, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mercenaries, Organized Crime, Robbery, Shooting, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha/pseuds/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Fake AH Crew requires a man of your skill set for the next job, I can agree to any price , but can you get it done?"</p><p>"Youre questioning me? There's a reason you found out about me and it's not something I'd question lightly if I were you."</p><p>(Updates on Saturdays.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To Los Santos

"How much? Trust me, I wouldn't have planned the job if we weren't going to be fucking rich as pigs. Don't question my operations, you do your job and no one gets killed. Fail to do so, live, escape the cops, and I'll hunt you down and kill you myself."

 

> _**Criminal File #001- The Boss** _
> 
> _Geoff Lazer Ramsey_
> 
> _A man who would kill with a drop of a word. The boss of the Fake AH Crew and royal criminal mind of the city. No one dared to mention his name in the streets because he would hear and if he didn't like what he heard, your best bet would be and try and run, try and hide, try to leave the area, but he had connections, he'd find you and you'd be saying goodnight with a bullet in your skull._

one of the most dangerous men in Los Santos was at it again, planning another heist. This was no ordinary heist, they weren't going to hit some petty corner store, they were hitting the bank. This job required a little extra talent in which the Fake AH crew didn't have, they needed a sniper and a damn good one. He put down his phone and stretched standing up off of his couch and to his mini bar to poor some whiskey. "Think you went a little hard on the kid?" Ryan smirked walking in with his hands in his pockets. Geoff turned to look him over and scoffed.

 

> _**Criminal File # 002- The Ruthless Skull** _
> 
>     _James Ryan Haywood_
> 
> _Another man in Los Santos that is not to be trifled with, nor cheated. Those who backstabbed him would find a nice housewarming gift of ten pounds of C4 on their front porch. With a criminal record of assault and battery, robbery, and murder Ryan was infamous from Los Santos to the next island over._

"Kid? This 'kid' is the best sniper in Los Santos, and it's a damn luck I got him to work for me. No doubt he'd be able to take you down before you looked twice before crossing the street." Geoff poured himself some more whiskey.

"When am I meeting this eagle scout?" Ryan asked grabbing the bottle and taking a swig.

"He's coming now, call the boys would you?" Geoff smirked and sat back on his couch, watching the traffic and people of the city through the large windows.

"Sure thing boss." The taller man took out his phone, made a few texts and walked to the window, Watching a drug transaction take place in an alley, he knew the dealer and shook his head slightly.

Within a half hour the Fake AH Crew was gathered in Geoff's pent house suite. "Who is this fucker? He honestly sounds like a pretentious asshole." Michael growled.

 

> _**Criminal File #003- The Rage** _
> 
>     _Michael Vincent Jones_
> 
> _Not only does he have a record of battery and illegal street racing but a history of rage. He wasn't one for quiet negotiations and most criminals thought of him as one of the fighters, a man who beat you in the street senseless and the cops would know it was him just by looking at you._

"Watch what you say Michael, he's more capable of presenting the skills he's known for." Geoff swirled whiskey in his glass.

"Then how come I haven't heard of this guy?" Gavin asked, sitting across from Geoff with a bottle of wine.

"Because despite what you say, you don't know everyone in Los Santos."Geoff rolled his eyes.

"Come on Geoff, there's not a person I don't know who doesn't show their face on these bloody streets."

 

> _**Criminal File #004- The Charmer** _
> 
> _Gavin David Free_
> 
> _Most would mistake him for a dunce who makes a mess of everything but behind that, he was deadly. Gavin has more than 30 accounts of pick pocketing, had gotten away from the cops more than a dozen times, and was a damn good shot. He could also convince you of anything, he knew everyone in Los Santos and their dirty secrets thanks to his former partner in crime, Ryan Haywood who had taught him how to hack. To the back alleys he was no threat but they were sadly mistaken._

"How do you know he won't betray us? Take the money and run?" Jack questioned.

"No ones that stupid to do so." Geoff chuckled.

 

> _**Criminal File #005 - The Red Handed** _
> 
> _Jack Shannon Pattillo_
> 
> _man who's stole military grade vehicles and equipment more than a thousand times and has gotten away clean. He was skilled in flying and driving and has multiple felonies that include stolen vehicles. It didn't matter who you were, how rich you were, if he liked the car, he took it and got away without you noticing._

"You said it yourself, he's this crazy son of a bitch." Michael crossed his arms.

"Yeah, what if he ruins the entire operation? We can't loose this kind of money." Gavin joined in.

"He won't, trust me, he might be a kid but he knows not to backstab us, and he knows what he's doing."

_"Better listen to the old man."_

They turned their heads to the door to see the man they hired, leaning against a pink sniper rifle, a lit blunt between his fingers and a smirk on his face.

 

> _**Criminal File #006 -The Mercenary** _
> 
> _Ray Narvaez Jr._
> 
> _Known across the city as the best sniper money can buy. He was a deadly assassin and mercenary and if the price was high, he'd get the job done. He might be young but it was those who underestimated him who were sorry, he had no record because no one could catch him, no one could identify anything to lead to him, he was silent, quick, and one of the most wanted in Los Santos._


	2. You're In Kid, Don't Get Killed Alright?

Ray sat in Geoff's apartment, cleaning his rifle as the rest of the Crew planned a few corner store heists. "Alright so Ray, you and Michael will hit about 5 cornerstones, each about 10 miles apart it should take about 30 minutes or so." Geoff sighed and leaned on the counter towards Ray who was laid back in the arm chair.

"Time to show your worth kid." Ryan said tossing him a wooden warrior mask. Ray picked it up, putting it on and pulling it on top of his head.

"Won't be calling me a kid when you have all the cash your little pockets and hands can carry." Ray chuckled standing up.

"You better be telling the truth." Michael growled a bit grabbing a stone warrior mask and reloading a few guns, shoving two in the back of his pants before heading to the door.

Ray raised an eyebrow and smirked, "A hot head eh? That's kinda hot." He chuckled and grabbed his sniper that was safe away in a soft guitar case and followed his partner out the door.

Upon arriving at the first store Ray climbed out the car and began to walk across the road. "The hell are you going?" Michael snapped. 

"Don't worry, I can still see that ass of yours through a scope, just hold the store door open for me." The Puerto Rican winked at him and jogged across the road to climb on top of a building across from the small store. Michael groaned and went up to the store and pulled both guns to the cashier, "All the money in the register, put it in a fucking bag and hurry the fuck up." 

The cashier, no older than 44, whimpered an 'alright' and began unloading the money into a grocery bag. This was taking longer than the curly headed man wanted, he cocked both the guns, "You have till three to finish up old man, I'm not a patient person."

The man nodded and scooped the rest of the cash into the bag, he eyed Michael before holding it out to him, he went to grab the bag but not without getting hit in the head with it, causing him to hit the ground and the man to run out with it. Ray sighed and watched him run as he twisted on the scilencer, "You'll throw your hip out grandpa." He aimed towards the man and shot him in the waist, causing him to tumble to the ground. 

Michael dashed out the store, stood above the man and grabbed the money from his hands, "Big mistake, fucker." He said with the bag between his teeth and his guns pointed to his the man's head before they both went off, covering the sidewalk in blood and dotting Michael's face and hands. He kicked the man over on his back and headed to the car.

Ray climbed down after putting the gun away and climbed in the car as Michael slammed the gas. "Are you always this hot and rebellious?" He chuckled. The Jersey man glanced at him, not saying a word as they drove to the next store. 

They arrived back at the apartment when the business was done, the cops off their tails thanks to the rookie member, Kerry Shawcross, who knew a few ways to get them to stay quiet and roll over. "Michael?" Geoff raised an eyebrow. 

The younger man only nodded and threw the bags on the bar table, "Easy ins and outs." He crossed his arms.

"Well then boys, looks like we have a new member. Welcome to the Fake AH Crew, mother fucker."


	3. Don't Fuck Up Rookie.

Geoff's apartment wasn't filled with plan making for once, everyone in the Fake Ah Crew was just relaxing. Gavin and Ryan were throwing darts, Jack was making a few texts out to some people who had claimed to have top condition military guns, the boy could use some new equipment. Michael simply pretended not to watch Ray look around the the living space by watching the TV's playing sports game. The only member who was missing was Geoff, said he had business in the west of the city and wouldn't be long. When Geoff had business he meant he didn't like something and he was going to fix it.

Suddenly the door flew open, startling them and snapping their attention to it's source. Geoff stepped in, his hands drenched in red along with splatter of blood across his face. He sighed and shut the door with his foot, heading to the kitchen sink. Ray raised an eyebrow and watched the mustached man clean and scrub his hands and head to the bathroom, locking the door before turning on the shower. Geoff seemed like the type not to piss of... probably not as much as Ryan or Michael but still.

Ray's thoughts were interrupted when Gavin slid him a glass of wine from across the bar table. He looked up at the Brit with a smirk, leaning over the counter. "I don't drink."

"Damn, and I thought I could get you drunk and in my arms. " the lad chuckled a bit before taking the glass back and downing it before pouring some more.

Ray shook his head slightly, "I don't think you'll get me in your bed anytime soon."

Gavin simply shrugged, "Worth a try."

The younger smirked and scanned Gavin's features, he wasn't bad looking, most likely popular with the ladies. He switched to something stronger, a bottle of vodka. "Tell me, Gavino, how many of these guy's pants have you managed to get your hands down?"

Gavin's smirk faltered at the nickname but it returned strong as he shrugged once more, "Almost all, not Ryan he's going to take some convincing even thought we were partners in crime before. I thought he was going to be the easiest, turns out Michael was, the man is such a needy bitch in bed. " he chuckled.

"Oh Yeah? I could see that."

"He may seem tough and hot but, get him hot and bothered and he'll be cock hungry in seconds." The brit smirked, knowing the older man was listening from the couch and turned to look at him to only receive a middle finger in response.

"I'm ready when you are, love." He simply smiled wide and turned back to Ray who had cracked his own smile.

When Geoff came out of the bathroom he looked around and sighed, "Alright boys, the way I'm planning this we should be good to go by two weeks from now."

"Seems like you have a pretty elaborate plan." Ryan raised an eyebrow, threading a knife between his fingers.

"Trust me, this'll work."

"No offence but last time you said that we lost two men, _or do you not remember Caleb and Kdin?_ " The gent gave a challenging look.

The room was quiet for a moment before Geoff spoke up, his fists clenched. "It'll work." He growled.

"If you say so." Ryan shrugged, throwing the knife at the dart board as Geoff stormed into the other room.

Ray, curious to know more, shifted his eyes to Gavin. "Who's Caleb and Kdin?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

Gavin sighed and took another sip of his drinking before answering, "They were previous members, Geoff planned a Heist consisting of about two corner stores and two armoured trucks. The cops became too many by the second truck but he had gotten cocky. He wanted a little more money and decided to come up with a plan to take out another truck. We got the money but... Kdin and Caleb were killed when the police shot down the getaway chopper on their way there."

The younger sighed, "Greed gets the best of us."

"I still haven't forgiven him." Gavin's words turned cold and sharp.

Ray was taken back a bit, looking into the now stone eyes of the British lad. It seems like it was a big loss if not even Gavin was forgiving of the incident, or maybe he just held a hard grudge when it came to people. Either way, if Ray messed up the slightest during a big heist like this, he'd surely get the same cold stares.


	4. Never Again

Michael stood on the top of the tall building holding Geoff's apartment, watching the traffic below as he leaned over the stone wall of the building. He heard the door open and judging by the footsteps coming towards him, it was Ryan. Ryan sat up on the wall next to him and smirked down at him. "What are you doing up here?" He asked.

The curly headed male looked up him briefly before leaning his back against the wall and taking out a flask and taking a swig of whiskey. "I needed some time alone." He swallowed.

"Hm, fair enough. So what do you think about this new guy?" Ryan took out a pack of cigarettes, and stuck one between his teeth, not actually lighting it.

"He's arrogant and he's almost vulgar." Michael's face twisted up a bit.

"For _you_ to be saying he's vulgar is a pretty big deal." Ryan chuckled a bit, finding his lighter in his jacket pocket and lit the cig, taking a long drag from it.

"He keeps hitting on me. _I think vulgar is appropriate._ " he closed the flask, crossing his arms and looked up, almost glaring at Ryan.

"Don't act like you haven't taken an interest in him as well." The sandy blond haired man chuckled a bit before putting out the light and tossing it off the side.

Michael turned from him, his eyes glued on the other buildings and streets and a bridge to San Andres you could see in the distance. "Come on Michael, I'm not blind, I see how you look at him." Ryan turned to sit the way Michael was facing.

"Then you're looking at it wrong." He pushed off the wall and headed towards the door, stopping when the older man spoke again.

"You should let yourself feel that way... you deserve to after what happened with Geoff."

Michael turned around, pure anger in his eyes. "Don't you fucking dare speak to me about that. Don't you ever fucking mention it again." He growled.

"I'm just saying you can-."

_"I said shut the fuck up!"_

Ryan's face hardened and he got off the wall, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning back to watch the city of Los Santos. "Fine. You're a stubborn child Michael Jones, feel free to pussyfoot around your feelings and avoid the hard truth. You'll get killed like that, having such a damn attitude."

Michael growled lowly and walked back inside, slamming the door behind him. He hated when Ryan was right all the damn time. Ever since his relationship with Geoff this were different. 

> That's basically how Michael joined the crew, the boss had found him on the streets, on his way back from grabbing his fix. His hands were bloodied and he was almost out of breath. The dealer had tried to cheat his out of money and Michael was not in the mood to be negotiating an already set price. Geoff noticed the blood on his hands and stopped him. "Woah, you might wanna clean up your hands before the cops come along, kid." 
> 
> Michael of course pushed him aside and began to run, believing that he was the one who had called the cops already. He soon heard sirens behind him, getting closer by the second until a bright green sports car stopped next to him at the corner. "Get in."
> 
> The auburn haired man climbed in the car and it sped off. Geoff had taken him to his apartment, let him clean up and gave him some new clothes since the old ones were stained in blood. "Thanks." He muttered.
> 
> Geoff sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter. "You really need to be more careful." He pushed off it to walk up to him and lift his chin.
> 
> Michael stared at the man, admiring him as he held his chin. "What's your name?" Michael asked.
> 
> "Geoff, call me daddy if you like." He chuckled letting his chin go.
> 
> "I'm Michael."
> 
> "Well, Michael, I can offer you a job, don't have to worry about who's giving you money for your fixes, you'll have it all." The boss raised an eyebrow.
> 
> "What do I have to do?"
> 
> "Not much, as long as you're okay becoming a criminal." The older smiled deviously under his mustache.
> 
> Michael froze and thought about it for a moment before nodding slowly. "Good. Welcome to The Fake AH Crew, Michael Vincent Jones."
> 
> "How do you-."
> 
> "We know everything about everyone in this city Michael. Don't look so surprised." 

And from there on their relationship grew, Michael called him daddy a lot more, staring to like the sound of him calling him baby boy. At least, that's what Michael believed was happening.

After all the nights alone he had spent the with older, after every kiss, and every sweaty session, he thought they were together, he thought Geoff had loved him like he loved Geoff. But he was wrong, _dead wrong._ His beloved Geoff, was with Gavin. And he swore he'd never fall for another person ever again, he wouldn't let himself be trapped into false hope, **_he wouldn't love ever again._**

 


	5. Could I Finally Be Happy?

It was the night before the Heist, everyone spent the night trying to unwind. Jack and Ryan had gone out to San Andreas to do God knows what, Gavin had coerced Geoff into his bedroom a long while ago, and Michael and Ray were sitting on the couch in the apartment, trying to watch the news, yet all they could really hear was the moans, gasps, and slapping of skin coming from the locked room.

After a while Ray watched Michael mumble something along the lines of ' _fucking bullshit'_ and walk out of the apartment. He followed him down to where he had started his Jaguar. Ray climbed in the passenger seat and Michael shot a glare at him. "Get out, I need to clear my head." He snapped.

"Look, I get you don't wanna hear that but you don't have to get bitchy with me." Ray raised an eyebrow with slight chuckle.

"You don't know anything." The auburn haired man growled.

"Jack told me everything..." the Puerto Rican sat back a bit.

Michael looked even angrier.. as if he was going to much Ray but he only sighed, looked down at his lap and shut off the vehicle. " _So what?_ You wanna make fun of the fool?"

Ray shook his head, "I've had it happen to me before... a lot. I thought that someone loved me... and... it turns out they were using me... just because the girl wasn't... pleasing him enough... that all he wanted me for... he never actually... but he made me do things I regret."

Michael looked to Ray, this tough, well known, deadly mercenary, and _his eyes were watering._  He reached over and lifted his chin and leaned in to kiss him softly.  
Ray didn't back away, he kissed back softly and leaned in closer. Michael pulled away, maybe he underestimated Ray, maybe he could love him, maybe he would actually love him back this time. _Maybe._


	6. Money Makes A Dirty Whore

**_"Don't pin this on me, Ramsey!"_ **

 

Ryan, the last one in the apartment, slammed the door and headed straight towards the mustached man. Geoff turned towards the skull mask wearing man, face to face with the rubber covering his face and yanking it off his face to reveal the face paint he wore. "its all your fucking fault you sadistic asshole! blowing up the get away car too early? what do you call that?! You're lucky we even had a back up!" he argued.

"There were cops all over it! what the hell did you want me to do? them put a tracker on us?! You might think you're the boss of this crew Ramsey but we all know who picks up your shit!" the younger grabbed hold of his shirt.

"Get your fucking hands off of me."

"Make. Me." he growled.

Geoff glared coldly before grabbing his wrist and twisting it and pulling a revolver to his head, "Walk, fucker." 

Ryan growled back before walking backwards into a room which had closed behind them. the rest of the crew had stood there, looking at each other in tired disbelief. They all expected Ryan and Geoff to have a fall out, they always did but it never ended like this. 

_"You fucking whore! You're a dirty slut Ramsey!"_

All eyes were on Michael who had yelled and stormed to his own room, Ray came in just as Michael had yelled, sighed heavily and followed him.

* * *

 

Geoff pushed Ryan's back to the wall, gun to his painted forehead. "He's not wrong. Why am I in your bedroom?" Ryan tried to lunge forwards but was pushed back roughly.

"Im asserting authority." he stepped back and took off his jacket, then undid his bowtie.

Ryan walked over to the connecting bathroom and cleaned his face of the red white and black paint, then back to the room to see Geoff stripped down to boxers. He'd be lying if he wasn't prepared to pin him down and show him who to obey, but it wasn't right. He was with Gavin and he'd be damned if he would let what happened to michael happen to him. "Leave." Geoff sighed.

_But **damn** did he have enough of his shit tonight._

He tore off his jacket and his shirt and threw the older on the bed, staring into light blue eyes. "Fuck you Ramsey."

_"Isn't that what you were planning on doing?"_

 

 


	7. Let Me Help

Gavin sighed and rested his head against the couch's arm, a glass of wine in his hand. The noises coming from Geoff's bedroom didn't seems to bother him, which confused Jack. "Aren't you... mad or... upset or something?" He asked, glancing to noisy room.

"Why should I be? This is only going to keep happening. Sure I'm bitter about it... but there's no use freaking out right now. He'll shag everyone in this damn crew while he's with me. But I'm not hypocrite." The Brit sighed, staring at the ceiling.

"But you wouldn't be a hypocrite, you did that before you were with him. You stopped... didn't you?"

"I'm starting to think I shouldn't have. Geoff's going to do his own thing and I can't do anything about it. All I can do is be mad at him later but he'll do it again, no matter how mad I get and how much he begs me for forgiveness. He's a prick." Gavin's eyes were now cold, not like they had been when the two of them has first met.

"Why not just leave him?"

"Because he still treats me better than them... the day he chooses them over me, I walk, _and he doesn't._ " The foreigner looked down to the bearded man.

Now Gavin was never the extremely violent one, that was Michael and Ryan, but the words he spat about Geoff made Jack swallow hard. Most of the crew looked at him as a clumsy Lover boy, which he was, but Jack had a good idea that fucking him over was not a good idea.

* * *

  
Michael sat on his bed, stripping his pistol for about the hundredth time as Ray tried to talk to him. "Look, you shouldn't worry about Geoff."

Michael put the pieces down and glared at Ray, "That fucker used me, and he's doing it all while with Gavin. He's a fucking shit stain. Not only that but he knew how I felt about him, he fucking knew how much I fell in love with him and _I was nothing to him!_ _I was nothing but a slut to him!_ Something to fuck other than Gavin, and _my fucking feelings were nothing to him!_ After how much he did for me, it felt like _I never left the street!_ I was nothing, and I'm _still_ nothing!"

Ray only shook his head slightly and sat down next to the auburn haired man. "You're not nothing... you're something... to me." The Puerto Rican lifted his chin to see that the older had started to cry.

He leaned in and kissed his lips softly and pulled away to rest only inches away. Michael's eyes had closed and were still closed, enjoying the softness and warm cinnamon coconut taste. He placed a hand on the back of the black haired man's neck and pulled him into another kiss, a little rougher this time. _He meant something... to someone_. Ray only kissed back as Michael pushed them down on the bed, shedding both of their clothing.

The older kissed and sucked dark marks into Ray's neck and collar bone, causing him to let of soft breaths. His lips traveled down to the hem of his boxers, pulling them off rather quickly to reveal the mercenary's half hard cock. Michael slowly took the head into his mouth and began to flick the slit with his tongue. Ray gasped loudly and ran his fingers through Michael's curly trusses. He could tell why Geoff had wanted him so much that he wasn't just a one night stand.

Michael smirked before taking more into his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth as he hollowed his cheeks on Ray's growing length. the Puerto Rican panted and moaned helplessly, " _God_ , you're so good Michael, your mouth is _so good._ " He mumbled praises through moans, his blunt fingertips massaging the older's skull.

Michael relaxed his throat, taking even more down his throat, his nose bushing against small black curls. Ray gasped loudly, "right there, _h-holy shit_ , right there." He wanted Nothing more than to viciously fuck Michael's throat, he groaned, trying hard to restrain himself.

Michael reached up and massaged ray's sack with one hand, casing him to absolutely lose it. He held Michael's head tight, thrusting his hips into his mouth repeatedly, foul wet noises escaping the older's mouth. He stopped, pulling Michael off of his cock, spit dribbling from his swollen mouth as he let out a breathy laugh, his hand sliding to the crack in the mattress, pulling out a small bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount on two of his fingers.

He reached down to rub it around his own entrance before pushing one in. Ray licked his lips, pouring a little of the lube on his hand to spread it around his dick. Michael pushed another in, pushing in and out and scissoring himself, letting out moans with Ray's name.  
The younger crawled over and pulled him into a kiss, biting his bottom lip while stroking his now fully erect cock. Michael pulled away from the kiss and moaned loudly, Ray was sure anyone in the apartment would have heard it.

Ray reached down and pulled his fingers away, causing Michael to let out a small whimper and crawl onto ray's lap. He slowly slid onto his awaiting cock, grunting lowly and he slid onto his erection fully. "Fucking _ch-christ_ you're tight." Ray moaned.

Michael nodded and began to bounce in his lap, causing both to let out loud moans, for a while the Puerto Rican sat back to enjoy before Michael's pace became way too slow for him. He pushed Michael back on the bed and began roughly pounding into the older.

Sure enough Michael screamed out, begging him to never stop, digging his nails into his tan shoulders. "R-ray! _O-oh God Ray,_ I'm gonna cum... Oh God i-im gonna c-cum!" Michael screamed as loud as he could.

"Sh-shit, me too..." he grunted, his pace now animalistic.

Michael eventually reached his climax, warm fluid spurting onto his stomach. Ray followed afterwards, releasing his seed into Michael. He pulled out, watching the effect of his climax drip from Michael, casing the curly headed man to sigh in content. "That was...that was really good." Michael chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe we should be alone together more often."

"I can agree with that."


	8. Let It Go

Michael woke up, rolling over slightly to see that the mercenary was still sound asleep in his bed. He smiled before climbing out and heading to the kitchen and opening the fridge to pull out the milk, h turned as he shut the fridge to see Geoff standing there in a pair of boxers. He glared at him before turning back ti the fridge, putting the milk away and pulling out the vodka and taking a quick swig.

Geoff tiredly looked at him, blinking once or twice before reaching for the bottle in his hands. The younger yanked away and took another drink.

"The hell Michael?" He groaned.

"Fuck off." Michael set down the bottle.

"Come on, you're really going to be a child about this?"

Michael stayed quiet and began to walk back to his room before Geoff grabbed his arm and pulled him to look him in the eyes. "You're jealous. Heh, you know id never have as much fun with you as i did with Ryan... you know youre trash." He smirked, nails digging into his arm.

"Stop it! Fucking let go asshole!"

Geoff reached in a drawer to fish out a kitchen knife, "Maybe, i can just get rid of you... we have ray now... we don't really need you anymore. And hell, maybe i can get that boy in my bed too."

Michael growled and yanked his arm away walking to his room, Geoff followed, knife still in hand. The older came at him full force, ready to stab him. Michael snatched his pistol from the night stand and shot twice, once in the head and once in the chest. The older fell over and Michael dropped the gun. "Oh god." He dropped to his knees and crawled to him.

"Geoff... Geoff... no no... god... fuck..." he began to cry, "the fuck have I done...?" He sobbed.

 

* * *

 

Michael shot up from his bed, heart racing in his chest. "Michael... you alright?" Ray sat up as well.

"I... yeah, fine." He sighed rubbing his face.

"You were screaming, are you sure?" Ray placed a hand on his back.

"Yeah." He pulled Ray into a hug and breathed .

There was no way he still cared for Geoff like that.... no fucking way he was... still in love with him. He loves Ray, not that asshole.

Michael sighed once more and laid back down, the younger putting his arm over his chest and cuddling into him. He leaned to kiss his head and rubbed his shoulder. He needed to let this go.... he couldn't dwell on the past, he hated to admit it, but Ryan was right, _he needed to let what he had with Geoff go._


	9. So You Want To Be Famous?

Ray sat up, it was now two in the afternoon and Michael was still asleep. He quietly got out of bed and walked to the conjoined kitchen and living room, seeing most of the crew except Geoff watching the news. "Whats going on?" He asked sleepily.

Gavin turned to him and smirked, "we're on the news, sleeping beauty."

Ray walke up behind the couch and tuned intothe reporter.

_"Late last night a heist occured at the Bank of Los Santos by none other than the notorious and dangerous Fake AH Crew. Stealing more than three million dollars, the five men successfully pulled off another hiest, local police are working to track these criminals down but evidence points to a sixth member of this gang, a sniper. This sniper took three to four shots at the bank, killing a civilian on the phone with 911, an employee, and another man that witnesses claim tried to be the hero and stop one of the original five. It is believed that there is also a seventh member involved and that the men were seen carrying AK-47s and explosives, if you have any information on any seven men, please contact the local Los Santos PD."_

Ryan slowly built up a chuckle, " AK-47... why dont they say that to the pistol that killed the three more people they forgot to mention."

"And a seventh member? Which one of their asses did they pull that from?" Gavin chimed in.

"Pretty accurate about the sniper." Ray shrugged going to the fridge and looking in for anything to eat or drink besides the multiple beers and bottles of liquor.

He pulled out the orange juice and turned to be met with a suit and bow tie, he looked up to see the man's groomed moustche and tired eyes. He couldnt resist, he dropped the bottle and grabbed hold of the older and much taller man, pushing him back into the counter and pulling a knife to his throat from the sink."You dirty fuck!"

"Ray... this has nothing to do with you, this is between me and Michael." He glared down at the mercenary.

"Its fucking personal now Ramsey!"

"Personal? You're a mercenary... since when was the job personal? Its done, _so why the hell are you still here?_ " Geoff scoffed.

Rays grip faltered a bit, realization in his eyes. He wasnt supposed to fall in love, he was supposed to get the money when the job was done then leave. Ramsey reached in his pocket and put a clip of money on the counter,"Get. Out."

The smaller only tightened his grip back up and glared back into blue eyes. A click sounded and the cool metal of a gun met the back of his head.

"Hands off or I blow your fucking skull in." A familar british voice said, now cold and harsh.

Jack stood and sighed, " stop. Just leave him alone alright? Hes taken better care of Michael than you, had it not been for him Michael would be killing again and then come for us."

"Wait... _kill again?_ " Ray backed off to face Jack.

"Michael has this way of dealing with anger... someone pisses him off, he kills, doesnt matter who it is. He regrets it after then spirals into drinking since he cant get his usual fix of his normal drugs." The bearded man explained.

The room fell silent and the padding of bare feet came into the kitchen. "You guys make it sound like im a fucking emotional time bomb."

Geoff stepped forward, "Michael, we need to talk."

_"Like hell."_

"Give me 20 minutes."

Michael sighed and looked around the room, "...fine."


End file.
